The present invention is directed to a data handling technique in a warehouse system, and in particular to a method and system for managing container information in a warehouse system.
Currently, in order for an operator to query a status of a container or perform a validation of a product that was placed in the container, the user/operator is typically either at a desktop terminal or be utilizing a portable voice system (e.g., a wearable computer with a headset that provides audible information to an operator and provides the operator the ability to input similar information through voice recognition and/or predetermined voice commands). If using a desktop terminal, the user/operator would need to move a particular container from its current or original location and bring it to the terminal, as the terminal is not portable. Once there, the user/operator may scan the container (either through manual entry of barcodes, serial numbers and similar data or through the use of a barcode/QR code scanner or similar device) and receive information specific to that container. As noted above, the user or operator may use a voice device. While the upside of using a voice device is that it is portable and can be brought with the user/operator, the voice device is limited in the amount of information that can be delivered to the operator/user. Because the information is delivered via an audio output, the operator/user with a voice device typically only performs simple validations.